


Beyond-

by la_choo (melonbutterfly)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/la_choo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting of the Malfoys and Weasleys before the World Cup, from Draco's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dayari).



Draco tries not to look, tries not to watch but he somehow can't prevent it. Even though he doesn't want to, he catches himself watching- watching them out of the corner of his eyes, even while he's pretending he isn't, pretending for himself, not his parents.

He's not sure he likes the expression on Potter's face; a sort of content happiness, but not like one would expect; there's something else underneath it. There's just- too much. Too much happiness, a sort of awed wonder underneath, as if Potter couldn't quite believe he's here, and Draco wants to think that's because of Quidditch – the Word Cup, after all, and he's sure this is a once-in-a-lifetime-chance for the Weasleys, who are so poor it's almost not funny anymore – but he can't. Not only because of the rumours – everybody knows them, and nobody is quite sure if to believe them or not – but because he actually knows how true they are. He doesn't tell, doesn't even use this knowledge to mock Potter, but he saw and noticed. Noticed the way Potter looked that first time in Diagon Alley – it had to have been his first time, that expression he wore back then won't allow any other explanation – and saw the way his relatives treat him when they pick him up. If nothing else, Draco excels at reading body language.

So, he sees the expression on Potter's face – notices how gaunt he looks after summer holidays, can imagine all the reasons behind that and all the other little things (how Potter hates attention, and how he hates Draco and his friends) – and he doesn't want to watch, doesn't want to think. And yet, he can't help but do both.


End file.
